Mother's Day
by 1summersday
Summary: Jackson and Harriet celebrate April on Mother's day. April has some celebrating of her own to do too!


Jackson and Harriet slowly tip toe up the stairs to where April is still cozy in their bed. Harriet giggles as they get closer while Jackson tries to balance the tray of waffles, fruit, coffee and paper flowers Harriet had made at day care earlier that week.

"Morning mama!" Harriet screams as she runs in and starts climbing on top of a just waking April.

"Hi bug!" she says as she wipes her eyes and sits herself up in bed, wrapping their daughter in her arms.

"Happy mom's day! We made you waffles!" Harriet squeals excitedly waving at Jackson to bring them over.

"Happy mother's day, April." Jackson says as he sets the tray on her lap and sits at her feet.

"This looks so delicious! You and daddy did so great!" April exclaims. "Jackson you got in from shift so late last night, you really didn't have to do all this."

"Of course I did, plus Hattie wouldn't have it any other way for the best mama." he explains

"Mama look at the flowers! They're not real, I made them!" Harriet explains as though it's not obvious .

"They're gorgeous bug! Good work!" April praises.

"Alright Hattie, time for you and I to get dressed so we can take mama on adventures today!" Jackson says. He picks up his daughter flying her out of the room like a plane while he calls to April "no rush come down whenever you're ready."

April finishes her breakfast and gets dressed in her favourite baby blue sun dress covered in white daisies and ties her hair into a messy bun before heading downstairs to meet up with her baby and husband.

"Who's ready for an adventure?" she asks coming into the kitchen.

"Me!" Harriet answers from the bench she's sitting on at the front door while Jackson ties her shoes.

"Alright then let's go!" Jackson says picking up the bags packed for the day, April behind him taking Harriet by the hand as they head out the door together.

Twenty minutes later with a bouquet of flowers in hand April, Jackson and Harriet make themselves comfortable under the big tree beside Samuel's headstone.

"Hey bud, I brought Mama and Harriet with me today. I thought you'd want to want to wish your mama a happy mother's day and have some time with her." Jackson says touching the head stone with his palm while his other hand rubs comforting circles on his wife's back.

"Hey baby boy. We brought you some flowers today since you were watching over Harriet when she made me some. I hope you're doing well up there. I can't believe you're almost five now…" April continues to talk to their son while Jackson gives her a moment and chases after Harriet who is now frolicking in the sunshine.

A few minutes later Harriet comes running back to April, Jackson in toe.

"Mama! I picked these for you so you can have real ones too!" Harriet says thrusting a bunch of dandelions toward her mom with pure glee.

Laughing April happily accepts them "Thanks Hattie! So thoughtful of you!" she says kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Are we ready to go to the park for our picnic?" April asks picking up Harriet and looking to Jackson.

"Sounds good to me." Jackson confirms touching the headstone one last time and whispering "Love you Sammy" as he walks by it towards the car.

The three of them spend the rest of the day in the park eating delicious bread, fruit and cheese in between running around, playing on the playset, building sandcastles in the sandbox and learning all about the cool shapes the cloud are today from Harriet.

Once home Jackson starts dinner for himself and April, while she feeds Harriet some leftovers and gets her bathed.

"What book do you want tonight bug?" April asks as Harriet snuggles herself under the covers of her bed.

"Love you forever!" it's one of her favourites.

April takes the book off the shelf and lies down beside Harriet. "Thank you so much for such a fun day bug! I love being your mama SO much."

"I love you more mama." Harriet states.

"Alright let's say our prayers before we read our story" April says.

Harriet closes her eyes folding her hands "Dear God, we had such a fun day! Thanks for making flowers that I can give to mama. Thanks for making yummy food that mama, daddy and I ate for our picnic today. Thanks for looking after Sammy, I miss him so much but I know you love him, so just make sure he knows me and mama and daddy love him too. Oh and also make sure he's practicing soccer so we can play together some day. Thank you for daddy, he's so silly and I love him so much too. And thank you for mama, we celebrated her today and I love her SOOOOOOO much too. She is so nice and she cuddles with me and makes me feel like the best. Goodnight God. Amen."

"That was a great prayer bug." April whispers trying to not show the emotion in her voice or tears in her eyes.

Harriet snuggles into April and she starts reading the book "A mother held her new baby…"

Once Harriet is asleep April slips out of her room and downstairs to her husband. Jackson has lasagna and red wine set up for them in the living room, sitting on the couch that's covered in throw pillows.

"I'm surprised you picked this couch, normally you avoid the one with the throw pillow mountains" April laughs sitting down beside him.

"Only because I love you and today I'm showing it a little extra." he says wrapping his arm around her and giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"This looks delicious Jackson!" April says picking up a forkful of lasagna.

"Wait before we eat, a toast" Jackson says picking up his wine glass. "A toast to the kindest, most selfless, badass and beautiful wife and mother there is. You are an incredible person April and I am so lucky that I not only get to spend my life with you but that I get to raise amazing humans with you and they get you in their lives forever too. There is no one else I'd go through this whirlwind they call parenting with, but I know with you it'll be the most rewarding adventure we'll ever do together. I love you." he finishes cheersing her wine glass and taking a sip.

"Thank you Jackson. The best thing that has ever happened to me is you and our kids. I love you and them more than you'll ever know." April says kissing Jackson

"You know it's bad luck when someone toasts you to not take a drink." Jackson teases.

"I um, I can't... I'm glad you like raising a family with me because it's about to get bigger. I'm pregnant!" April finishes with excitement turning to face her husband.

"We're going to have a third child?! April that's amazing! I'm so excited for us! Happy mother's day indeed!." Jackson exclaims pulling his wife from the couch and lifting her off the ground twirling her around in his arms.


End file.
